Just the beginning
by hogwarts315
Summary: Lucy gets kick off her team because of Lisanna. Lucy meets Sting and he brings her back to Sabertooth and all that. Then, Fairy Tail and Sabortooth have to team up for a certain mission and Fairy Tail sees Lucy after a couple of years. But I am putting my own twist on this story.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Fairy Tail

* * *

Chapter 1

"Hey Luce! Can I talk to you about something?" Lucy was shocked. She couldn't believe her eyes. Natsu was in front of her. The same Natsu that has been ignoring her and has been hanging around Lisanna for the past year. YEAR. It's been a year since they made contact and now he finally talks to her.

"H-Hi N-Natsu. W-What do you want to talk about?" Lucy stuttered.

"Just want you to know that we are replacing you with Lisanna. She is way stronger than you and is also my girlfriend." Natsu said ever so casually. "Wait, when did you start dating her?" Lucy asked, trying not to burst into tears. But sadly, the idiotic Natsu did not notice.

Then Natsu answered "Two days ago I asked her. Anyways, you can go on solo missions and get stronger now that you are off the team. So Gray, Erza, and I don't have to save your butt every time you're in danger!" Natsu said to Lucy harshly, but of course he did not notice that either.

"You do know that I have been going on solo missions for a year now, right?!" Lucy snapped at Natsu. While Lucy started to sniffle, Lisanna came over because she heard what Lucy said. "Why are you yelling at my boyfriend?! You're such a weak bitch! Get out of here!" That's when Lucy lost it and ran out of the guild crying.

* * *

This is my first fanfiction so please tell me how i am doing


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Fairy Tail I hope you like

Chapter 2

"You bastard! You have no right to kick her off the team!" Levy yelled at Natsu when she overheard that he kicked Lucy off the team.

Natsu then said, "How do I have no right to kick her off the team?! It's my team!"

"BECAUSE YOU AND EVERYONE ELSE HAVE BEEN IGNORING HER FOR THE PAST YEAR YOU BASTARD! And you." Levy said, her voice laced with venom. She pointed to Lisanna and said "You're the weak bitch. She has been putting a fake smile on her face for the past year. She did that so no one would know that she'd been sad and depressed because she was ignored."

Then Levy turned back to Natsu. "And the reason behind that is because she's in LOVE with you, you idiot." That is when Natsu looked surprised on what he just heard.

That's when Master Makarov came out of his office and saw Wendy and Happy comforting Mira because she was crying. He also saw Levy, who looked like she was about to murder Natsu and Lisanna.

"What happened here?" Makarov asked looking very confused. That is when levy pointed at Natsu "Ask him" she said while she was giving a death glare to Natsu which also scared Erza. Natsu then explain what happen and Levy made sure he didn't miss anything. Then Makarov yelled "You brats! Look what you did! You made a member of our guild run away! And I'm very disappointed in you, Natsu. I thought you were better than this... There is no rule saying you can't have more than four people."

Please review and follow


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Fairy Tail or any of the characters

Chapter 3

Elsewhere with Sting

Sting's POV

I was walking around Magnolia when I heard someone crying. I went over the bench where some blondie was weeping over some guy that broke her heart. Wait a minute. I'm pretty sure that she was talking about Natsu-san! I even saw the Fairy Tail mark on her right hand. Isn't she Lucy Heartfilia from Natsu-san's team?

"Hey, Blondie. Why are you crying?" I asked her.

"Wahhh!" She cried and hugged my torso.

"W-Wait! I'm not good with crying girls!" I exclaimed. That's when Lucy started to giggle.

"Why are you giggling?" I asked confused on how she changed emotions so quickly.

"Cause you just freaked out and it was kinda of funny." she said still giggling, her tears suddenly disappearing.

So then I asked "So, why were you crying?". Then she looked down at her lap looking very sad.

"Because of that stupid Natsu who just kicked me off his team! He thinks that I am weak because I haven't been on a mission with Team Natsu for over a year."

"If Natsu-san is bothering so much, why don't you quit Fairy Tail and join Sabertooth? I'm sure you're strong, and Yukino is a Celestial Mage too. You two would get along really well!" Sting said. Lucy smiled.

"Thanks for cheering me up Sting. You know, I have been think about quitting the guild for a while now… I'll go tell the master. Bye!"

Lucy's POV

I entered the Fairy Tail Guild yet once again. I was going to tell the master that I wanted to quit the guild. What Sting said gave me a lot of confidence.

"Ooh… Look everyone! The weakling came back!"

"Yeah, hahahaha! You're right!"

'Just ignore it Lucy… Just ignore it!' I told myself.

"Is the master in his office?" I asked someone who was sitting at a table near me.

"Maybe but why would a weakling need to see him?" Someone in the crowd said. I ignored that mean comment and just started walking up to his office. When I went in there the master was sitting at his desk, doing some paper work.

"Master, I want to I leave Fairy Tail." I said.

Then, master looked up and asked "Why do you want to leave my child?"

"Because I have been ignored by most people I thought that were my family. Then Team Natsu replaced me with Lisanna and I just want to leave because it's not the Fairy Tail I came to know." I replied.

"Okay my child, you can leave, but please tell me where you would be going."

"I will be going to Sabertooth because their master Sting Eucliffe said I could join if I like, and he will also be training me, so I will be fine."

"Okay my child, let me see your hand." Then, in seconds, my Fairy Tail mark was gone.


	4. Chapter 4

I am so sorry for not writing for so time I just did not have my computer for a couple of days but I am back now The song Bartender I do not own it belongs to Lady ANTEBELLUM. I do not own fairy tail

Chapter 4

Lucy's POV

"Fuck you Team Natsu! I thought you were my family! But I guess not anymore!" Lucy said as she threw one of her pictures of Team Natsu, the Team Natsu that included her, at the floor.

She was packing up to go to Sabertooth, and Sabertooth was pretty far from Fairy Tail, so she obviously had to move somewhere closer to the guild. But instead of packing up she was just going to break everything that would remind her of Team Natsu which of course was almost everything in her apartment!

She wanted all the memories of the old Team Natsu to just disappear! She kept throwing the pictures she had of Team Natsu. Glass flew all over the floor, and Lucy even got a few small scratches, but the pain was nothing compared to the pain she felt when Natsu kicked her out of the team.

She was so glad when Sting invited her to his guild. When the two met, she felt like they had some kind of special connection.

'Kinda like when Natsu saved me from that fake Salamander...' Lucy thought with a smile on her face.

Lucy scolded herself for thinking about that jerk and smiling about the memory when the pinkette and the blonde met.

"No! Bad Lucy! You can't think about that asshole anymore!" Lucy said to herself. "I won't be able to forget if I keep remembering! Just please forget, Lucy, please forget." Then she thought of something to help her take her mind off of Team Natsu and Fairy Tail. So she started to sing while she finished packing.

"Bartender" by Lady Antebellum

8 o'clock on Friday night I'm still at home

All my girls just keep on blowing up my phone

Saying come on he ain't worth the pain

Do what you gotta do to forget his name

Now there's only one thing left for me to do

Slip on my favorite dress and sky high leather boots

Check the mirror one last time

And kiss the past goodbye

What I'm really needing now

Is a double shot of Crown

Chase that disco ball around

'Til I don't remember

Go until they cut me off

Wanna get a little lost

In the noise, in the lights

Hey bartender pour 'em hot tonight

'Til the party and the music and the truth collide

Bring it 'til his memory fades away

Hey bartender

Tonight I'll let a stranger pull me on the floor

Spin me 'round and let him buy a couple more

But before it goes too far

I'll let him down easy

'Cause tonight it's all about

Dancing with my girls to the DJ

Put that song on replay

What I'm really needing now

Is a double shot of Crown

Chase that disco ball around

'Til I don't remember

Go until they cut me off

Wanna get a little lost

In the noise, in the lights

Hey bartender pour 'em hot tonight

'Til the party and the music and the truth collide

Bring it 'til his memory fades away

Hey bartender

I'm feeling that buzz

I'm ready to rock

Ain't no way I'm gonna tell you to stop

So pour that thing up to the top

I'm comin' in hot

Hey bartender

What I'm really needing now

Is a double shot of Crown

Chase that disco ball around

'Til I don't remember

Go until they cut me off

Wanna get a little lost

In the noise, in the lights

Hey bartender pour 'em hot tonight

'Til the party and the music and the truth collide

Bring it 'til his memory fades away

Hey bartender, Hey bartender

Lucy finished the song as she finished packing up.

"Open gate of the Maiden, Virgo!" Lucy said as Virgo came out "Punishment, Hime?"

"No, Virgo can you please take this to your world to hold in till I find myself a home please?" Lucy asked.

"Yes Hime." then Virgo left and Lucy started walking to the train to go to Sabertooth.


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry I have not update any sooner I just started school and my computer and phone is not working I am so sorry I have also started a job so hopefully I have another chapter this weekend

Chapter 5

Lucy's POV

"Wow, that's such a nice building!" I thought while I was on my way to Sabertooth. When I got there, there was a huge banner that said 'WELCOME TO SABERTOOTH, LUCY!'

I couldn't believe that they did this for me. Then when I walked in everyone looked really happy to see me.

Sting came up to me with the mark stamper and asked, "Where do you want your mark?"

I thought about my pink Fairy Tail mark. I didn't want any memories of Fairy Tail so I said, "Um… Blue… And on the back of my left hand please." which was the exact opposite of my old mark.

When I got my left hand stamped, people congratulated me and one person came up and asked me why I quit Fairy Tail.

Normal POV

Sting tensed at the question when he heard it. Lucy sighed before answering.

"I was kicked off of team Natsu after being ignored for a year. I just couldn't stand all the hate so I asked the master if I could leave the guild. I met Sting and he suggested that I join Sabertooth and that's why I'm here. So now do you understand why I changed guilds?"

Sting became less tense and Lucy looked happy. Then everyone in the guild started cheering, but one person said, "Well it's their loss and our spectacular gain!" That made Lucy and Sting so happy that they both had huge grins on their faces.

"Welcome to Sabertooth Lucy! If you need a team to join, you can join my team!" Sting said while pointing to himself.

"Yeah, we'd be glad if you joined our team, Lucy-san." Rogue said.

"You can drop the 'san' Rogue. I mean, we're all friends, right?" Lucy said with a smile, a real smile, on her face.

"Yeah. We're all friends." Rogue said and smiled back.

"Hey, Fairy-san, Fro really wants Fairy-san to join our team." The little exceed in the frog suit said.

"Okay, Frosch, but I'm not Fairy-san anymore. Call me Lucy, okay?"

"Okay, Lucy-san, but Fro wants Lucy-san to call Fro, Fro."

"Okay, Fro."

"Lucy-san, when you join our team, you have to follow Sting-kun, or else you might get hurt. Sting-kun will protect you because Sting-kun's the strongest!" Lector said with a proud look on his face.

"Yeah, he is the strongest. Right Sting?" Lucy smiled again and looked at Sting.

Yeah, I'm the strongest, so it's my job to protect you, Lucy."

"Then you better be good at your job, because trouble is my middle name!"


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Sting's POV

"Lucy-san, when you join our team, you have to follow Sting-kun, or else you might get hurt. Sting-kun will protect you because Sting-kun's the strongest!" Lector said with a proud look on his face.

'Why did he have to say that… Hopefully she still wants to join our team…'

"Yeah, he is the strongest. Right Sting?" Lucy smiled again and looked at me. That's when Rouge and Lector both looked at me with a grin.

"Yeah, I'm the strongest, so it's my job to protect you, Lucy." I said. 'Damn. That was so cheesy…'

"Then you better be good at your job, because trouble is my middle name!" Lucy announced with a huge grin on her face.

'Oh fuck, this is going to be fun! And she was so cute when she said that too…' I thought with a huge grin on my face.

Time change : Two days later

Lucy's POV

It's been 2 days since I've joined Sabertooth. Everyone here has been so nice to me! Especially Sting, but I don't know why… Maybe it's because he's the master and has to be nice to everyone? That could be it… Or maybe he likes me…?! No… That's impossible! We've only know each other for 3 days! He can't like me THAT way!

Anyways… I really hope I can go on a job with my new team! I was looking at the request board earlier and I saw so many easy and high paying jobs! Plus, they all looked like a lot a fun!

"Hey Lucy! Let's go on a mission! Just the five of us!" Sting yelled as he ran to the bar to meet me. Rogue, Lector, and Fro came too. But of course Rogue was walking with a poker face on as always, but it's ok.

"Okay! I saw a mission earlier that I liked! Maybe we can go on that one! Well, if it's still available…" I really hope it's still available! It's an easy job, and it's pays really well!

As if Sting read my mind, he said, "Then let's hurry up! It still might be available!"

Normal POV

When the 5 of them got to the request board, Lucy lit up when she saw the one she wanted.

"It's this one! Defeat a herd of wyverns! And it's 3 million Jewel! We can split it between us three, since Lector lives with you, Sting, and Fro lives with you, Rogue!" I hope they like it.

"Where does the mission take place?" Rogue asked. As Sting was looking at the piece of paper.

"It says it's in Oak Town… Uh oh… We're gonna have to take to train, aren't we?" Sting asked and paled.

"Yeah, unless you wanna take a week to walk there…" Lucy sweat dropped. This could be bad… I forgot that dragon slayers have motion sickness…

"I rather walk there!" Sting automatically said.

"Sting, we're gonna take the train." Rogue said, trying to hide the scared look on his face.

"But Rogue! You hate—owowowow!"

"Let's go Sting…" Rogue said and dragged Sting by his ear.

"Oh! Wait for us!" Lucy said as she picked up both Lector and Fro, and ran to catch up with Sting and Rogue.

A Long Train Ride Later (It was actually 2 hours)

"It says that the old lady who put up this request lives at 5 Fire Lane, near the mountains." Lucy said to Rogue. The team instantly got off the train to look for the lady's house. Lucy held the mission paper, and Rogue held the map.

At the end of the train ride, right when the train stopped, Sting and Rogue both instantly looked and got better.

But Sting ran out of the train like a maniac and kissed the ground a million times saying that he loved the not moving ground. Rogue and Lucy on the other hand, walked out of the train in an orderly fashion and like civilized people.

"But there isn't a 5 Fire Lane on the map… It's just a plot of land." Rogue said.

"Let's go see anyway. Sting, stop kissing the ground." Lucy said.

"I wasn't kissing the ground! I was showing how much I love the ground!" Sting exclaimed.

"Yeah right. You were literally making out with the ground a few seconds ago." Lucy said to Sting.

"Hey! That's mean!" Sting yelled while running after the two people and two exceeds.

5 Fire Lane

The map was right. I was just a plot of land. But, a certain black-haired, red-eyed, Shadow Dragon Slayer noticed something.

"What is it Rogue? Did you find something?" Lucy asked.

"She's underground." Rogue stated.

"What…?" The two blondes questioned in sync.

"The lady lives underground. There must be a secret passageway somewhere." Rogue stated again while looking around.

"Now that I think about it… *sniff sniff* I do smell something…" Sting said as he sniffed around for the scent. He lifted up a boulder and found stairs heading down somewhere.

"I think I found it guys!" Sting exclaimed

"Awesome job Sting-kun! So, are we going to go in?" said Lector.

"Yeah, we're gonna go! Come on guys!" Lucy said and dragged everyone down the stairs.

**Sorry I have not updated in a while me and my beta were really busy for the past week or two**

**Thanks for reading review , favorite it, and follow please and thank you**


End file.
